Aaron Martinez gets WSP
Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter, Sarah West and Jelly Otter *Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma *Kimberly as Bobby Bear, Peanut Otter *Kendra as Danny Dog Transcript *(El Paso, Texas, October 13, 2018) *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. What I heard from that phone call was that stolen your mother's brand new BMW to go on a joyride and head to your girlfriend's house! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. I cannot believe you stolen your mother's brand new BMW! You know stuff like that is against the law and you can end up in court! *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Becky Thatcher: *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. *Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie Goodwyn. You are considered to be the worst boy I have ever seen in the history of Texas! *Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne Griffith. And you are in big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big trouble with your whole family for going on a Grand Theft Auto joyride! *Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle Haywood. You will only have your memories on school, homework, detention, chores and community service! *Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. I can't believe you stolen your mother's brand new BMW! You know carjacking is against the law! You are so grounded until further notice which is when the 130th annual Tournament of Roses Parade comes up on New Years Day! *Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. You are far worse than Dimitri Rascalov from Grand Theft Auto 4! *Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. You should have never played Grand Theft Auto games and Watch Dogs games in the 1st place! *Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. You will only go to School, Sunday Worship, Night School and early 7:00 PM bedtime routine until the 130th annual Tournament of Roses Parade comes up on New Years Day! *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You won't be able to go anywhere else besides school and church! *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. *Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You will only have warm water every time you take a shower. *Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. You will have to face the consequences such as facing time in maximum military security prison, getting sent to bed early without supper while your family calls Sarah West to donate all of your stuff except your bed and blanket to the charity and spending some time in after school detention and in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City and doing chores to make you think about what you did! *Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. *Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. *Microsoft Sam: *Microsoft Mike: *Microsoft Mary: *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit. You will become a fan of Maple Town for the rest of your life! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear. When Halloween comes, you will not go trick or treating this year! *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. When Thanksgiving comes, you will get no Thanksgiving dinner! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you go on a 9/11 sized Grand Theft Auto-esque rampage, I will get my girlfriend Fanny Fox to kill you with her firebending! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon. If you use racial slurs towards my boyfriend Richard Tseng, I will really give you hard punches in the face! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. You will not go to Halloween parties this year! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Suzie Squirrel. When this year's Macy's Thanksgiving Parade comes, you will be left at home with Woody Woodpecker (1960) as a babysitter. *Kevin Yoshida: I'm Kevin Yoshida. If I catch you getting Grand Theft Auto games, I will take them back to WalMart and buy you Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs, Barney DVDs, Super Why DVDs and Sid the Science Kid DVDs! *Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog. When Christmas comes, we will call Santa Claus and tell him that you will not get any presents this year! *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. If you steal anymore cars again, I will call Tina to come and take you to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin for the rest of this decade! *Shimajirō Shimano: *Mimirin Midorihara: *Nyakkii Momoyama: *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. You are far worse than the troublemakers that I grounded years ago! *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. I will take away all of your Grand Theft Auto and Call of Duty games and sell them to buy well-received Nintendo games! *Shauna: I'm Shauna. *Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH: I'm Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH. Barney's Hide and Seek for Sega Genenis is the only video game that you can play for the rest of the year! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Maple Town